Life of Lies
by April Dawn Irene
Summary: Tommy is trying figure out how he'll ever have a life that doesn't include being a power ranger when someone from his past comes back into his life, getting a little too close for comfort.
1. Life of Lies

A/N: This is the second plot bunny that I was bombarded by… It was going to be only one chapter, but I figure that just have a day of his ramblings at a time while I try to write the most important part of the second chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Tommy Oliver and Co… Nor do I own Power Rangers…. Even though I wish I owned Tommy…. He's such a hottie… author drools and Blackbird, her punk/rock/goth muse mops up the drool while singing S.O.S by Good Charlotte…

A look inside the mind of Dr. Tommy Oliver…

Here I am, relaxing after a week full of battling evil, just reading the Reefside Gazette, where there's another article about none other than the Power Rangers. Kinda brings me back to the old days when all you heard about on the news was about the most recent monster attacks in Angel Grove and about how the Power Rangers were responsible for saving the world almost daily. Haley is watching me closely, probably wondering why I haven't even said a word since the 'good mornin' I gave her when I walked in. But that's easy enough to explain. I'm stuck, stuck in my life. Nothing will ever be normal for the great Dr. Tommy Oliver no matter how hard I try to make it seem like it is. I'm a legend, at least in the eyes of every power ranger since I left for college. Even Connor, Kira, and Ethan think of me as some sort of super power ranger who is above all, someone who will always be there when he is needed.

Maybe it's the truth, maybe I'm not allowed to let go of my life as a power ranger and fumble through life, meeting women, marrying, even building a family of my own. How I wish I could. I bought the Spiderman 2 DVD yesterday and watched it. I watched how Peter Parker went through the same thing I'm still going through, the struggle to balance his life out. To make time for both being a hero and a 'normal' person. I guess that's why I'm thinking about it now. At least there was a good ending for him and a way to make a Spiderman 3 for Bryan Singer.

Sometimes I look back to the days before I became a ranger, when I was just an average teenager and I realize that it all was too happy. I mean, sure, it wasn't perfect, but still, it seemed that way. I remember longing for excitement in my life. For strange things to happen to me, like every other 'normal' kid in the world wants. And now, I realize that I don't want that anymore, that I want to just forget about ever being a power ranger, that I want to have my own life. I don't want to play the hero anymore. But of course, being put under Rita's spell that one day screwed that up right off. From there I guess my path of the hero started when Jason destroyed the sword of darkness.

Now Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Trent have come in. They say hi and I end up grunting in response. I'm not even reading the paper now…. Just staring off into space and thinking while sipping a cup of Haley's Best Coffee with cinnamon sticks and mint leaves, one of my favorites. Kira and Trent are looking at me. I can tell from the corner of my eye. I feel their gazes on me. They're probably wondering the same thing as Haley, even wondering if maybe the week of battling has been too hard on me and my nearly 40 years of existence. But of course it's not… I just want to have my own life again, that's all.

Not a minute after I finish my cup of coffee I set it on the table and decide that I need a walk, just a nice walk on the beach to clear my mind. Maybe when I retire I'll take up dog walking... I set a tip on the counter and fold up the paper and set it in the paper bin for someone else to read. I always end up doing that.

Not even ten minutes after my departure from Haley's Cyberspace, I've already walked to the beach and I find myself watching some young boys having an impromptu sparring match under the close supervision of who I guess is their Sensei. They're quite good and in reality they take me back to the times that Jason and I would spar after school. Man how I miss just being able to hang out with my friends. But know I know I'll probably never be able to do so again.

I ended up giving the boys some advice after talking to their Sensei for a while. They're only 11 or 12 years old. One day they'll prove to be great fighters. They ended up having to leave for because it got too chilly. Now I'm just sitting out here watching the tide come in as people walk their dogs, and elderly couples take their daily strolls. To them I'm just a nobody, just an unnamed guy sitting in the damp sand with a faraway look on his face.

Yeah, that's me alright, Unfocused, Forgetful, Thomas Oliver, otherwise known as Tommy, Doctor Oliver, and Dr. O., a man who has yet to build a family for himself or even indulge himself over the littlest things… Even my degree in Paleontology was influenced by being a Power Ranger. The sun is already setting beautifully shading the sky various shades of pink with hints of yellow, reminding me of Kimberly and Trini. Damn, why is it that I must keep dwelling on Kimberly. Even Kira reminds me of Kimberly, because of the zord. If only she knew how hard it is for me to stay focused on the battles when her zord comes flying in.

If only I could tell someone how I really feel and not have to worry about what they think of me. I think Haley knows a fair bit. She's seen the sad look in my eyes every time we get to fixing up the zords and I end up working on Kira's, just trying my best not to break down, the pain that Kimberly caused still there, the hole still only covered by a thin net and some leaves. I sure am something…

I don't even really know how to handle a relationship with a woman anymore… Haley's more of a buddy, someone you go to when relationships go wrong. I mean she's great, really nice and everything that a guy could ask for, but I just think of her as a friend. That all I allow myself anymore. No more romance, only friends. And Kat…. Well that never really worked out. She was nice but I just didn't have the time, and I still don't. I guess I'll go find a place to eat, I can't be waking up in the middle of the night and be pulled into a battle with an empty stomach.

I end up near some fish place, bumping into a brunette woman I'd guess to be about my age with a young girl of about 6 years old at my best guess, asking for a kid's meal with fish and chips, adding to my feelings of guilt about my past relationships with women. I guess I was meant to be a lone falcon flying above watching as everything happens; doing what he has to… And to think there was once I time I thought a certain crane would always be there soaring through the clouds with me.

A/N2: Please remember to Review… and don't forget, any flames will support my pyromania…

Blackbird: What the heck are you talking about Aprildawn, you haven't burned anything for the heck of it since last Fourth of July! I'm the one in need of a source of fire! I want to burn things tooo!

Author: Go put on some Heavy Metal, Blackbird… I want to do a songfic….


	2. Half Truths and Lies

A/N: Wow I was surprised by so many reviews… Although I'm sorry that my storyline won't come out as some of you would like it to. I am the Author after all. I know it's been a while since I've bothered with writing new chapters for my existing fics but I've been bombarded by huge plot bunnies that claim that if I don't bend to their will, they'll take away all sources of caffeine in my house including my sodas. Also, I'm sick with the flu (Not anymore, but still feeling sick as I post this)and I'm not looking forward to Finals coming up…. I don't know if I'll be able to pass my classes…

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers… I really wish I did, because then Power Rangers would not be a children's show, instead it would be a show more suited for older teens like me.

The minute I wake up I'm in a fog, thinking that the buzz of my alarm clock is coming from my computer and it takes me a while to figure out how to shut it off… Of course, if anyone but Haley knew how out of it I am every morning, they'd never let go of it. Thankfully Mesogog doesn't attack too often in the morning, a fact that I'm grateful every minute of the day… I've never been a morning person, no matter how awake I seem to the students at Reefside High. At least today is a nice peaceful Saturday, one perfect for going to the Cyberspace Café and relaxing with the newspaper.

I shouldn't have said that today was perfect… How stupid can I get? First off, before I even buckle up and turn on the ignition, Mesogog sees fit to send out a new monster. Why is it I can NEVER have a nice peaceful day? Of course, that little attack only made me 30 minutes late for my day of relaxation, but it still gets to me... Haley sends me a small smile the minute I walk through the door and I just grunt like a Neanderthal.

As soon as I sit down and Haley brings me my favorite and a newspaper.

"There you go Tommy… Your favorite, it's been waiting for you."

"Thanks Haley…" I mutter, perhaps not sounding as grateful as I could, but at this time in the morning, Haley could care less. If you add the fact that I have a headache bordering on a migraine right now, you'd think that I wouldn't welcome the sound of four teenagers in bright colors to come up to be and bombard me with questions and new information.

"Hey Dr. O…" Connor's voice distinctly catches my attention. "Did you hear about Principal Randall hiring a new gym teacher?"

"Yeah, supposedly this new teacher once competed in the Pan Globals." Kira adds. I pale at her last two words.

"Pan Globals?" I cough in mid sentence as I force a gulp of hot coffee down my throat.

"Yeah, Pan Globals, you know… Gymnastics… and that sort of thing?" Kira says.

"I know Kira…" I say finally. "I knew someone who competed in them."

"Really, who was it?" Ethan asks the second I finish.

"Someone who I'd rather not talk about right now…" I say, not wanting to force myself to relive the pain of "The Letter" again.

"Oh c'mon Dr. O! Please!" Connor pulls his little pleading act.

"Connor, you guys, he said no… let's go get a table and get something to eat!" Trent says. Sometimes I think he knows more than he lets on…

Finally they all find a spot to relax and I'm left alone up front reading the paper and watching as Haley and Trent serve the other customers. The same young woman from yesterday comes up and sits by me… I recognize her by her brown hair and her delicate features.

"Tommy?" she looks at me quizzically.

"That's my name…"

"Tommy Oliver? From Angel Grove High?" she asks again, her eyes hidden by dark sunglasses.

"Yeah…" I reply, wondering who she is and why she wants to talk to me… Of course, her voice sounds familiar. I swear I've heard it before…

"Long time no see, Tommy… Don't you recognize me?" I fold the paper and look at her, trying to place her into a picture of all the girls that I remember from Angel Grove…

"Kim?" I look at her, remembering everything Kim and I went through together, remembering how close we were, and most of all, remembering the pain that she caused.

"Yep!" she looks just as excited as I remember. I have half a mind to just run out of there right now and not stop until I'm so far away from civilization that no one will find me.

"I uh…" I say, unable to think of anything to say that wouldn't sound rude. "I'm surprised to see you Kim... Especially since it's been so long…"

"I got a job out here… and then Jason told me you lived out here too… So I decided to track you down and at least talk to you… That bit with you-know-who wasn't exactly a day in the park…" Yeah, sure, you could have at least bothered to call since then, but you didn't…

"Tell me about it…" I glance around and see the Trio staring in my direction. "Hey, you wanna go find someplace quieter… I have a feeling we're being watched." I gesture to the brightly dressed teens as Kim looks behind her back to see.

"Sure… Plus you've got to tell me about how you became Dr. O…"

"It's a long story… I think I know a place that would be perfect." We walk out to the parking lot. "So… did you drive here?"

"No…" Kimberly replies. I wonder who that little girl was at the restaurant.

"I think a nice walk on the beach would be nice don't you think? Especially with the wind blowing like it is…" In reality, whenever I go to the beach and it's windy, I start to miss my long locks of hair, but at least my new "Do" is easy to tame in the morning…

"That would be nice, Tommy." I guess it's the beach then.

"So, you still haven't told me why those kids in there called you Dr. O…" Kim says. I know I can't avoid it forever so I take a quick look around to see if anyone is around, although we're on the most deserted part of the beach possible.

"Well, as I said it's a long story, if you really want to know, you might as well sit down." I lean my weight against a large tree trunk that had been washed ashore and Kim climbs up and sits on my left.

"I'm sitting, now tell me, what's happened since the good 'ol days in Angel Grove, Tommy."

"Well, after we all graduated, we passed the Turbo Powers to TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie… Justin stayed on the team, luckily… Although he was the senior ranger, I don't think he got much of a chance with TJ..." I say, staring out at the horizon, watching the seagulls as they flew over the waters. "And then if I remember correctly… Zordon was captured and the Turbo powers were destroyed, and so TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie left Justin behind so that they could find Zordon. They ended up teaming up with Andros… while I gave up racing for my uncle so I could go to college… That's where I met Haley… She's probably the only reason I was able to get my PhD in Paleontology. That and the fact that being a power ranger in the first place and working with dinosaur-like zords half the time, it seemed like a good choice."

"Wow… Paleontology… I'm surprised you decided to go as far as a doctorate."

"Sometimes so am I… What about you? What are you doing now?" I ask, wanting to confirm my suspicions about what Connor, Kira, and Ethan brought up earlier today.

"Well, as soon as the Pan Globals were over… I decided to settle down… I got married, went back to school… and then before I knew it, I had a daughter… but after that things started looking not so good… My ex-husband and I had our disagreements and he'd blow up like Ivan Ooze…" I had to suppress a chuckle at that. "After that, I decided I'd had enough and I took Desirae and we left for Angel Grove… We stayed there for a while until I was able to find a better job here… So now I'm a gym teacher at Reefside High." Uhoh… I can't help but wonder if that's a good or bad thing for me at the moment... "So, were you going to continue your side of the story?" Kim looks at me like she did back in the old days, making me wonder if she still thinks about me all the time…

"Well… Then I started working with a guy named Anton Mercer… We were working on some major stuff… Jurassic Park kind of stuff… Things went bad… and I ended up here in Reefside as a science teacher…" I say… not really lying… I mean we did do the kind of stuff that was in Jurassic Park.

"A science teacher? You? Tommy, when we were in school, you were lucky to even pass your classes. I don't know how Billy and Trini managed to help you keep your grades up like they were."

"I know… I guess back then it was harder, with all our extra responsibilities and all." I lie outright this time. If Kim knew I was still a Power Ranger I don't even want to know what she'd do.

"So… how do you feel being in a town where there are attacks and you aren't the one in the suit?"

"It's kinda strange… Creepy almost…" Oh god… what if I let it slip…

"So… where do you teach Science?" Relief spreads and I finally see fit to tell her.

"Same place as you, only in a different room." I watch her eyes as they light up. She's actually glad that I work at the same place… What if she realizes that I'm not so happy about it…?

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing each other quite often then eh?" she asks.

"I guess so… but I'd watch out for Principal Randal… she's not exactly a happy camper if you know what I mean…" I say, hoping that she won't get on her bad side on the first day. "Look, um, I have to go and get some papers graded. I've kinda been a little lax on it and well… you know how it is… or do you… It's great seeing you again Kim, see you at school tomorrow?" I ask, trying to sound hopeful, even if only to mask the renewed feelings. I mean, I don't even know if I love her anymore, it's been so long.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Tommy."

A/N: Wow! I finally finished the chapter! R&R! Flames will be used to light my 17 birthday cake candles on March 2nd!


	3. Discoveries of the Mind

A/N: I'm very surprised at how many reviews this has gotten. Thanks all of you for the birthday wishes and the reviews! Here's the third chapter. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, even though if I owned Tommy, he'd be a lot happier! I do own this story though.

Kim's POV:

It's so great to see Tommy again. I never dreamed I'd bump into him so easily, but one thought gets to me. He didn't even recognize me in the restaurant yesterday, and today… he took a long time to figure out who I was. I guess I can't blame him. I have changed a lot from the brunette in pink he knew in high school. He's changed a lot too. I never expected his hair to be so… short. It's not like Jason couldn't have warned me, unless the haircut is really recent. Of course that's not the only thing that's getting to me. It's just the way that Tommy is acting.

Tommy's POV:

I should have known today wasn't going to be any better than yesterday. I ran into Kim and Principal Randall the second I got to the school. Principal Randall wasn't happy.

"Hey Tommy!" Kimberly calls to me in her old peppy way. I haven't even had one cup coffee and yet people still expect me to be cheerful like I was in high school. Of course, no one there knew that I was drinking two cups of coffee in the morning just so that I could get out of the house and not be acting like a zombie. I manage to grunt a small 'Hey' and then make my way to the staff room to get a nice big mug of coffee to tide me over for the first couple of classes.

Kim's POV:

"Hey Tommy!" I say the second I notice him walking into the school. The Principal seems really creepy compared to Principal Caplan. I guess that must be why Tommy avoided going near her. It just seems really weird the way he just grunted a small 'Hey' as if he was still half asleep.

My first class is with a bunch of ninth graders. I find it so hard to believe that years ago, I was as young as they are. A few of them seem to know exactly who I am.

Tommy's POV:

By the time third period rolls around I am more tired than I was when I got here. Cassidy managed to break several test tubes and give Devin a bloody nose in the process. I can't seem to recall a morning as bad as this one has turned out to be. It's morning break now so I'm here cleaning up just as the door opens and I fear the worst.

"Tommy, what was with you this morning? You seemed… sluggish…" I nearly jump at hearing Kimberly's voice.

"Yeah well uh, there's no substitute for a nice cup of java in the morning, Kim." I reply, turning around to look at her.

"You drink coffee?" she asks. I guess I'll have to fess up about my caffeine addiction now.

"To tell you the truth, it's been my savior since high school." I grab my mug and take a sip of the still warm brew.

"I never knew you drank Coffee back then…"

"Yeah well um… I had to keep my parents from knowing for quite a while. You want some? There's always a fresh pot in the faculty lounge."

"Well um, actually I prefer tea…" Kim wrung her hands.

"To each their own…" I say.

Kim's POV:

"To each their own…" I don't understand how I never knew about his Coffee addiction, not that it's important. I sometimes wonder how many other secrets Tommy was keeping from us. It's not like he was totally open about being adopted or anything. I guess he's always been insecure about some things, just like I hate it when people only see me as a gymnast rather than a realistic person and single mother.

"Yeah I guess so." I say. "So Tommy… what's with the creepy principal?" I ask, wondering if he thinks she's creepy as well.

"Oh yeah… Randall is like that all the time… I should have warned you."

"No, it's okay. It was only mildly disconcerting compared to other things we've been through." I say, not wanting him to feel guilty. I know he probably still thinks about the old days. You can see it in his eyes.

"I guess that's true, we have been through a lot…" Tommy turned away to stare out the window. I realize that it's almost time to prepare for my next class.

"Well, Tommy, I probably should get back to the gym and prepare for the next class. You know how it is."

"Yeah, I know. Any chance of seeing you at lunch?"

"Sure. I'll see you then." I turn away and walk out, wondering just what's been going through his head since high school, and even worse, my last letter."

A/N2: Well this is the end of chapter 3. In chapter 4 we will see a little more action (wink, wink). Hope you liked this one and will review.


	4. Delving Deeper

Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd be writing scripts for Power Rangers that go way beyond what is appropriate for children.

Author's Note: It has been _forever_ since I updated this and for good reason too. I was 17 when I started this and to be completely honest, my writing style has probably changed a lot; Hopefully for the better. However a recent review is the reason this chapter got posted. Just don't expect rapid updates. I have other fanfiction projects I'm working on. Also I will be reformatting the previous chapters since over time, this site has screwed up the chapter formatting so many of us used in years past and continues to screw with anything I've written with the intent of making it look good on the screen.

* * *

Life of Lies

Chapter 4: Delving Deeper

_Tommy's Point-of-View_

Why in the heck did I ask if I'd see her at lunch? That should have been the _last _thing that came to mind. Maybe I'll disappear off to the Cyberspace for lunch… No, on second thought Kim might just end up following me there, besides, I don't think I'll have enough time to eat if I have to watch my back while driving there… Why did Jase have to tell her? Somebody please tell me why my best friend has to betray my location to my EX-GIRLFRIEND, not to mention the one who dumped ME in a lousy letter… Oh God, now I'm starting to sound like… never mind, here comes Kim…

"Hey, Tommy!" Great, now she's exclaiming it just like old times… Can't she get it in her head? These aren't the old days. I'm Dr. Thomas Oliver PhD in Paleontology. Sure, I also double as the black Dino Thunder ranger in my spare time but hey, Kim doesn't know that and she'll never know if I have anything to say about it. Even Jase doesn't know about me being a ranger again…

"Hey Kim… " I say trying not to sound awkward like I would if I were in college and in the same position with her…

"God, I was hoping that there would at least be something similar to Ernie's. Don't you miss his smoothies?" Quite honestly Ernie's smoothies never quite won me over.

"As long as I have coffee I'm settled, Kim…" I say just before I take a bite out of my sub sandwich.

"So, you seemed really close to that… woman at that café." Oh god, now she's going to force the truth out of me, make me tell her that I'm still single and that I've never properly had a date with a woman since her…

"She's a friend, we met in college." I reply truthfully.

"Just a friend?"

"What, I'm not allowed to have female friends?" Hopefully I didn't sound too pissed off. I must be turning into Jason or something. Whatever happened to my calm demeanor?

"Dr. O?" Yes! Saved by the Yellow ranger!

"Yes, Kira?"

"We kind of ran into a little problem with our Science experiment. You might want to take a look." Oh no, why do I get the feeling Connor went ahead and tried to do everything himself…

"Sorry Kim, I gotta go see what's going on." I grab my food and rush to see what was going on. "Kira, exactly what happened?"

"We have a little problem with um… Mesogog." I notice Kira checked behind us before continuing."

"Thanks for not saying anything about that around _her_." I say just as we get to the jeep and take off.

"No problem Dr. O, besides… isn't she the…"

"Original pink ranger?"

"Yeah…"

"I kinda figured she didn't need to know or at least you didn't want her to know." Kira replies just as we get to the scene where Connor, Ethan, and Trent are all busy fighting a bunch of Tyrannodrones.

* * *

_Kim's Point-of-View_

"Where the heck is he?" I mutter to no one in particular as I look into Tommy's classroom. "That one girl did say there was a science experiment that they needed Tommy's help on didn't she?" Giving up on finding Tommy in his apparently empty classroom, I head to the faculty parking lot to look for Tommy's jeep.

All I find in the parking lot is Principal Randall.

"Kimberly, you wouldn't know where Dr. Oliver has gone to would you?" she asks in her creepy way.

"Actually I was looking for him…"

"He must have gone off to that Cyberspace café for lunch." The woman suggested. "He often does."

"Um… yeah… maybe that's what he did." Gosh, I feel like such an idiot. He probably cleaned up the mess really quickly and gone off to that café for coffee.

By the time lunch is over, I'm already in my office by the girl's locker room. The question of where Tommy went is going round and round in my mind. I wonder where he went and why he didn't tell me. It all brings back memories of when I first met Tommy when he was the evil green ranger. He's keeping secrets… and I know, he has every right to. It's been years since he and I have been in touch. Oh if only I had never sent that letter…

A loud alarm of some sort throws me out of my thoughts and I find myself running to find out what the matter is, only to find myself out on the soccer field with hundreds of students all staring up, watching as some sort of monster fights with Reefside's very own Power Rangers.

I stare as the team battles. The Red, Blue, Yellow, and White Rangers are most definitely young but the Black Ranger... My heart begins hammering within my chest as I watch the Black Ranger in action. Whoever he is, he seems to have the most experience out of the entire team. His style is all too familiar. I'd know it anywhere. Could it be that Tommy is secretly the Black Dino Thunder Ranger? I can't help but think about all the times Tommy has had a color change. The one memory that sticks tight my mind is when he lost the Green Powers and Zordon didn't tell anyone that he was making the White Powers. I feel so light headed and dizzy... I think I'm going to...

* * *

"Miss…Hart?" I open my eyes to see several students circled around me. Gods, I must have fainted… I haven't done that since…

"Yes?" I ask. The girl in front of me looks worried.

"Are you okay? You kinda fainted… we almost thought…"

"I'm fine… " I force myself up off the ground, my whole body feeling like lead. "What just happened?" I realize that the fight that I swear I saw earlier must be over.

"The power rangers beat the monster, like they always do." She looks at me strangely and my previous revelation comes back to me I suppress a shiver as my mind flashes back to the "good ol' days" before I sent that stupid letter.

"Oh..." I mutter. "Thanks, I guess I just wasn't expecting Monsters around here." It is a lie, but what can I possibly say instead without raising the girl's suspicions? That was the number one thing I hated about being a ranger. I had to lie to everyone except the other Rangers.

"Well get used to them because it doesn't seem like they're going away anytime soon. This is pretty much a daily occurrence."

"I think I can get used to it. I grew up in Angel Grove, after all..."

"The town otherwise known as Ranger Central? I would think Reefside's Monster problem would have made it on National News by now." Darn it, won't the girl let up?

"I don't pay much attention to the National section of the News much."

* * *

_Tommy's Point-of-View_

"Tommy, Ms. Hart was looking for you earlier. In all the commotion of the Monster Attack, she apparently fainted during the whole thing. Seeing as the two of you are such good friends, I think you ought to ease her worries. I suspect the whole fiasco had something to do with you not being on school grounds at the time." Randall's voice grates on my nerves the moment I walk into the classroom. How dare she practically order me to visit Kimberly. For a moment I feel like I'm going to punch something until I realize just what the damned woman said about Kim fainting. My heart clenches painfully as I think back to the day Zordon decided it was time to reveal the White Ranger. I do not want to think about that. I wish I could banish that memory from my mind.

"I'll check in with her later. Now if you don't mind, I have a class to teach." I give Randall as serious a look as I can manage.

"Of course, Tommy." I close my eyes and sigh the moment she leaves the classroom, the door closing behind her with a soft click. If I was alone, I would probably hit my head against the wall or something. Instead I turn to the class.

"Okay you guys, pass the homework forward."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay that was about 3 pages in OpenOffice, in TNR-12, which makes it longer than previous Life of Lies Chapters to date. Even without the Disclaimer and the Author Notes... So yeah. I think I went above and beyond the call of duty for this particular beast of a chapter. I think I know what I'm going to do for the 5th chapter so I will try to work on that as well as the other stuff I have sitting around on my hard drive... Anyway, you read it, so please do me the favor of reviewing. Ugh I hate checking for changes in how it's formatted by this darn site.


End file.
